Memories of a past life
by Invader Nav
Summary: Dib blacks out one day during skool, and has memories of a past life as an Irken named Bid. He's remembering the day his Tallest Miyuki helped him become the first Irken resurrected in a human body. He's also remembering how Zim screwed it all up. Oneshot


**WHOOO! My second fanfic is up and running! YES! *does a little dance* Okay, since I kinda forgot to do this with my last story, I do not own Invader Zim, Jhonen Vasquez, the king of all that is awesome and amazing, does. The only way I would own Invader Zim is if he came up to me one day and said "Do whatever you'd like with it, which in that case, I would hug him until security dragged me away as I scream "I LOVE YOU JHONEN!" But that's not gonna happen, no matter how much I wish it would. OH WELL! A warning to everyone, there are many references to the unaired episode "The Trial", which, if you haven't read the script to it, Google it. You will not be disappointed! I ACTUALLY PROOF READ THIS STORY! YAY!**

Memories of a past life

"It ate my Gameslave!"

Dib sighed as his little sister, Gaz, started stabbing her skool lunch, attempting to make the black blob that passed for food give her back her Gameslave 2. "Gaz, could you maybe not yell. I have a splitting headache.", Dib said, rubbing the back of his neck. All day he'd been really dizzy, and his sister's yells weren't making it any more tolerable.

"I was on the last level! This thing will _pay_!", Gaz growled, plunging her spork deep inside the growling mass. The food attempted to eat her spork as well, but Gaz smacked it with Dib's text book before it could.

Dib rolled his eyes. 'Looks like garntine.' he thought. He immediately became confused. 'Okay... what's garntine?' Almost instantly, a voice in the back of his mind answered, "An Irken sewage." The raven-haired boy blinked. 'Okay, now how do I know _that_?' He shook his head. 'I must have heard Zim mention it.' he thought. 'And speaking of Zim...'

Dib looked over at the green-skinned creature. The alien was currently glaring with contacted eyes at his own food, poking it with some strange Irken utensil. He let out a shriek when the ominous looking blob sucked up his alien device. Zim angrily shouted something in his native tongue at the food. Dib quickly translated Zim's foreign sentence into ,"Ungrateful lump of Earth filth! I will destroy you!"

Dib frowned. 'How do I know what Zim said? I can read his language, but I can't speak it. What's wrong with me today?' He was ripped from his thoughts at the sound of his sister's triumphant shout.

"HA! I got my game back!", Gaz shouted, holding her Gameslave 2 above her head. She then proceeded to fling her tray across the cafeteria.

Dib didn't know _how_ she did it, what with her squinting and all, but Gaz somehow managed to make her tray fly straight into the side of Zim's head.

The Irken Invader let out a sharp yelp as he fell of his seat and onto the floor. Dib didn't even try to hide his laughter. "Nice one, Gaz!", he told his sister, who only grunted in reply, once again absorbed in her game.

The bell rang, dismissing all students to to back to klass. Following Gaz out of the cafeteria, Dib tried his best to ignore the light-headed feeling that was once again plaguing him. In the sea of kids, Dib felt ready to faint. As the crowd thinned out in the hallway, Gaz could see her brother's face clearly, which had become unusually pale.

"What's wrong with you?", she asked, actually taking a moment to look up from her game. Dib shook his head, trying to clear the fog that attempted to claim him. "I-" He was quickly cut off by someone shouting his name.

"Dib-worm! How dare you throw your disgusting hyooman food-filth at the amazing Zim!", Zim cried, marching over to Dib and Gaz. He was covered in Gaz's sorry excuse for a lunch. If Dib didn't feel so bad, he would have laughed. "I didn't throw my lunch at you, Zim. Gaz did."

The alien blinked. "Your scary sister-unit threw it?" Gaz glared up at Zim. "Yeah, got a problem with it?" Zim swallowed nervously. The Dib-sister was a frightening creature. Yes, Gaz, I do. I am taller than you, and therefore should be treated with respect!" He'd decided not to yell, since she had- what did the Dib call it, an "unholy wrath"?

Gaz raised an eyebrow as she stepped up to Zim and put her hand to the top of her head, making it look like she was saluting him, before bringing it over to the top of Zim's head. "By half an inch, idiot.", she said before stomping down hard on the Irken's foot. Zim cried out in pain as he grabbed his injured foot and hopped up and down. Did she just _enjoy _hurting people?

Dib, who'd been standing ideally in the background, began to sway. Stumbling to the left, he stuck his hand out to steady himself against the cool, tile wall. Zim was the first to notice Dib's odd behavior. "What's wrong with Dib-smell?", he asked, still holding his foot.

Confused, Gaz turned around to see her brother on the verge of unconsciousness. "Dib?"

The scythe-haired boy felt his energy leaving him. The world was swimming and darkness ebbed his vision. Before anyone could react, Dib collapsed on the floor.

...

(12 years ago)

Bid nervously pulled at the sleeves of his trench coat. True, it wasn't standard Irken wear, but he loved the thing. He'd been given it by the human scientist who was creating his new body. He didn't care if the other Irken kids made fun of him. Besides, he was used to the taunts and teases by now. They made fun of him for _everything_. His new trench coat, the fact he was the only Irken who wore glasses, his _name_. Bid frowned. He didn't really like his name, either. I mean, come on! "Bid" was something you did at an auction, not a name! He wished he had a more interesting name. Like Dib! Only after Bid thought this did he realize that "Dib" was just "Bid" spelled backwards, which annoyed him. "So much for creativity.", he mumbled to himself.

"Hey four-eyes, still talking to yourself?"

Startled, Bid spun around. He groaned when he saw who it was. Red and Purple, two of the meanest Irkens around. And they just loved to pick on Bid. "What do you guys want?", Bid asked angrily. He needed to get to his Tallest for the experiment!

"To know why you have such a stupid name.", Purple said, an evil smile on his face. Purple's voice rose and cracked in random places whenever he talked. Bid was sure that if it wasn't for Red being with him 24/7, he would get made fun of for it. But Red was always with him, and if anyone tried to insult Purple when he was around, they would probably end up with an injured squeedily spooch and broken antenna. Despite this knowledge, Bid felt he'd had enough. Narrowing his striking, sky-blue eyes at the two, he spoke up. "At least _my_ name's not a color!"

Red sneered as Purple's antennae lowered in a sign of hostility. "Hey Pur," Red said, his sneer turning into a nasty smile," what do you say we teach Bid here some manners." Purple laughed, nodded, and the two began to advance on Bid. Horrified, Bid turned to run. Red reached out and grabbed the end of his trench coat, yanking him flat on his back.

Bid let out a yell when he was pulled back, looking up with fear filled eyes at the two smug Irkens looking down at him. Red was purposely standing on his right antenna, causing pain to shoot through his entire body. His antenna had a slight lightning bolt effect to them, going up some ways before jutting down sharply, and going up again to end in a scythe-like style at the tips.

"Come on, Bid, get up!", Red teased, leaning down slightly to look at the terrified Irken child. Purple was smiling a twisted zipper-line toothed smile. "I, I can't.", Bid stammered, close to tears from the pain," You're on my antenna." Red faked innocent surprise. "Oh, I'm sorry. Here, let me help you up." Without taking his foot off of Bid's right antenna, Red grabbed the front of Bid's shirt, where an amber Irken logo was, and pulled him to his feet.

Bid screamed out in pain as his antenna was pulled near it's breaking point. It just managed to slip out from underneath Red's boot before it could snap. Standing up now, Bid felt tears slide down his green cheeks, his injured right antenna limp on his scalp.

"Had enough?", Purple asked. Bid could only whimper. "I don't think he has.", Red said, poking Bid in the chest. "Lets see what happens if I take these!" Red then proceeded to snatch Bid's glasses off his face, causing the blue-eyed Irken's vision to blur.

"My glasses! I can't see!", Bid yelled, arms outstretched feeling for the red-eyed Irken. He couldn't see anything, but he could hear Red and Purple laughing at his misfortune. "Come on guys, give me back my glasses! This isn't funny!"

"You're right, this isn't funny," Bid heard Red say," this is hilarious!" Purple snickered somewhere nearby. "Move a little to your left.", he said. Bid did as he was instructed, the instinct to obey the taller Irkens to great to resist, only to walk into a wall.

Red and Purple busted out laughing. Two hands suddenly shot out and shoved Bid, causing him to stumble and fall on his face.

Wasn't anybody going to help him?

Just as Bid thought this, a new voice rang out. "Hey, you two!" A female's voice, and she was obviously mad. "Run!", Red yelled. This was followed by rapid footsteps, a sure sign Red and Purple were running scared. In the midst of their retreat, Bid heard the soft "ping" as his glasses were tossed.

"Hooligans.", the female voice growled. A very tall, green blob stepped into Bid's blurry line of vision. "Are you okay, little one?", the blob asked. It took Bid a moment to realize exactly _who _was speaking to him.

"My Tallest Miyuki!", he cried, instantly jumping up to salute his Tallest, only to have his foot catch the edge of his trench coat and send him tumbling on his back, his PAK making a "clack" sound as it connected with the metal floor.

Tallest Miyuki laughed, reaching out a clawed hand to Bid. "Calm down, little one! Here, let me help you up." Bid hesitated a moment before taking his Tallest's hand and being gently pulled to his feet. Bid looked up into the face of his savior, only to find himself still nearly blind.

Where the Irk were his glasses?

"Thank you my Tallest.", Bid said, bowing slightly. Miyuki smiled. "No thanks necessary.", she said. The green-eyed Tallest frowned slightly. "Where are your glasses, Bid?"

Bid shifted his weight on his feet, embarrassed. "Um, I think Red threw them."

Miyuki sighed. "Red and Purple again. Bid, you can't let them push you around like that. You have to stick up to them." She hovered over to where Bid's glasses were and bent to pick them up.

"I don't have to worry about them for much longer.", Bid replied.

Miyuki smiled as she cleaned Bid's glasses off on her green robes. "True. But still, it is important to be brave where you are going." She floated over to Bid and carefully placed them back on his green face.

The world came back into clarity again, Miyuki's face being the first thing Bid saw. She smiled warmly at him as her green eyes danced with life. "Better?"

Bid smiled at his Tallest, but soon found himself frowning. "Well, there's my antenna."

Miyuki frowned. "What's wrong with it?", she asked as she reached a hand out to stroke his injured antenna. The touch caused pain to shoot through Bid's body; Wincing as he flinched away. Miyuki quickly pulled her hand back. "Sorry."

Bid became upset at the fact that he'd made his Tallest feel guilty. "It's okay, it's just a little... hurt." He sighed. "Red stepped on it."

Miyuki's usually warm face darkened as she straightened up and hovered to Bid's back. "Those two, I swear. They do nothing but cause trouble." Tapping the blue, middle oval on Bid's PAK, Miyuki opened it up and began to type in something. She sighed. "But they're growing at such an alarming rate, I fear they may one day become Tallest themselves." Inputting the code to repair the injury, Miyuki sent a healing spark of energy from Bid's PAK, all the way through his body, and to his broken antenna.

As Bid's antenna healed and reconstructed itself, Miyuki floated back up to his front. "Are you all right now?", she asked. "Yes, my Tallest.", Bid responded. Tallest Miyuki smiled. "Good, then let us prepare you for your resurrection."

Bid nervously followed his Tallest, tugging at the light blue collar of his uniform. Did she have to use the word "resurrection"? Sure, that was basically what it was, but there were more pleasant words to use than that. His black boots clicked on the metal floor of the Irken Elite Soldier Training Facility, echoing all up and down the hallway. Bid tried to think of something to say, but his mind drew a blank. As he and Miyuki neared the teleporter, Bid felt his squeedily spooch twist into knots.

"Are you alright, little one?", Tallest Miyuki asked, noticing the scared look on Bid's face. The blue-eyed Irken swallowed thickly. "I'm fine, my Tallest.", he answered. "I'm just a little nervous." Miyuki hovered up to Bid, placing a comforting hand on his light-blue shoulder guard. "You have every right in the world to be nervous. You are, after all, the first Irken attempting this. To be brought to life in a new body of a _different_ species! It's definitely risky."

'Was that suppose to make me feel better?' Bid thought. "Uh, yeah... risky..." It had taken Irken scientists _years_ to perfect this method, and even longer to find a race willing to participate. When the Irken Armada had come across Earth, they saw no value in the spinning ball of dirt. What, with its ugly inhabitants, poisonous food, and burning liquids. But when they came across Professor Membrane, they realized they'd found their partner in this experiment.

What they would do is take some of Professor Membrane's human DNA and, from it, create a human smeet. Wait, humans called them babies, right? Anyway, they would then download Bid's information into the human body using data from his PAK. The scientists on Irk would make it so that Bid would grow up as a human, though. It would be as though he were just being born, not 12 like he was in Irken years. Because it was the Professor's DNA they were using for the new human body, the human body looked slightly similar to the Professor. This was a common occurrence in humans; To look like your parental units. Where as Irkens are cloned and created in test tubes. The reason why the Membrane human wanted to partake in this experiment is because he'd wanted something called a "son", the male offspring of a male and female human. Professor Membrane didn't really didn't really have time to attract anyone, what with his job and all. But he needed someone to take over the Membrane empire. "And what child better to do that than a child born from SCIENCE!", the Professor had said. Bid smiled. The human sure liked that word.

However, unbenounced to everyone else, 2 years after Bid's resurrection , Membrane _would_ have a real child, a daughter named Gaz. And when she is born, Membrane would begin ignoring Bid, calling him crazy or insane. The reason for this was because of the interest he would, and already had begun, to develop . You see, when Bid had first visited Earth to talk to the Professor, his intentions had been to convince him that he would make a wonderful son and excellent scientist. The reason Bid had agreed to do the experiment himself was to do something at least _one_ race would appreciate. He wanted to get away from all those who made fun of him, who picked on him, who said he'd amount to nothing. Red and Purple were only the tip of the ice berg. on Earth, he would be appreciated for his efforts. He _wouldn't_ be made fun of or be picked on!

But at that moment, stepping into the teleporter with his Tallest Miyuki, Bid felt ashamed. His intentions had since them changed. During his visits to Earth, he'd become interested in something called the "paranormal". It was something that humans themselves didn't fully amazed Bid, the creatures described in the books he'd read, or shows he'd watch. Miyuki had told him that the study of science was a greatly respected profession on Earth, and that humans would look up to him. But now, Bid wasn't so sure he wanted to be a scientist. He was more interested in becoming a "paranormal investigator".

Bid was torn from his thoughts when a buzzing sound reached his antennae, signaling the teleporter had activated. In a flash of light, Bid found himself staring out into the hallway of Irk's laboratory.

"Come, little one, the scientists are waiting for you.", Miyuki said, hovering down the hallway. When they reached the end, Miyuki put her 3-fingered hand on a scanner, allowing access into the restricted sector.

As Bid followed his Tallest inside, the doors slid shut behind him and locked. There was no turning back now.

Computer screens glowed, Irken text being scrolled through by at least 50 scientists. And, in the very center of the room, stood the resurrection chamber. When Bid would step inside the chamber, he knew two thick wires would lower down and connect to his PAK, transferring all of his information and data to the computers, from there to the two main computers, and onto his human body on Earth. Professor Membrane had a similar set up in his home, and both resurrection chambers were directly connected. The only way something could be screwed up is if some amateur came and tried to transfer some of Bid's data.

With a comforting hand on the back of his PAK, Miyuki led Bid over to the resurrection chamber. As he stood in front of it, Bid suddenly had a question pop into his head. "What's going to happen to my Irken body?"

Miyuki gazed at Bid, a sorrowful expression in her sea-green eyes. "It is to be cremated."

Bid's antennae flattened fearfully against his skull. That meant if he ever wanted to return to the life of an Irken, he couldn't. "Well, then can you teleport my coat to the Membrane human?" he asked, gesturing to his black trench coat.

Miyuki smiled brightly down at the blue-eyed Irken. "Of course, Bid. I-"

As Miyuki reached down to take Bid's trench coat, which he had shrugged out of, a short, magenta eyed Irken quickly ran in front of her.

"No, My Tallest! It is not your position to do so. Allow me!"

Bid then felt his coat snatched out of his 3-fingered hands. Miyuki sighed. "Thank you, Irken Zim.

Zim smiled, his big eyes shining. "_Scientist_ Zim, my Tallest!", he said, his antennae raised high in a show of pride. The green eyed Tallest rubbed her temples soothingly. "Zim, you are not permitted to use the object teleporter. Go give Bid's trench coat to the Irken qualified to use it."

"But my Tallest, I can figure out how to work it.", Zim protested. "Please, Zim, just do as I say.", Miyuki said.

The magenta-eyed Irken stuck his lip out in a pouting gesture, but did as he was told and went to give Bid's trench coat to the Irken in charge of the object teleporter.

_"He's_ a scientist?", Bid asked incredulously. Tallest Miyuki sighed. "Yes, he is." Bid suddenly became nervous. "He's not going to help transfer my data, is he?"

Miyuki shook her head, a shocked look in her sea-green eyes. "Oh holy Irk, no! He wouldn't even be in this sector if it weren't for the fact he wouldn't stop whining. No, Zim isn't to go anywhere _near_ the computers when we begin the resurrection, so you have nothing to fear, little one."

Bid let out a relieved sigh at the news. "Good."

A moment later Zim returned, marching over to the two. "Task accomplished, my Tallest! The Bid's coat is on its way to Earth, and should have arrived by the time he awakens as a human."

Bid's blue eyes widened in shock. "He knows about the experiment?" he asked Miyuki, wondering why someone like Zim knew about something as important and secretive as this.

" Unfortunately yes, he happened to be eavesdropping on most of our conversations." At this, Miyuki glared at the magenta-eyed Irken. Zim smiled innocently. "I don't think of it as "eavesdropping", I think of it as studying my position!" "It's eavesdropping, Zim.", Miyuki said before hovering over to one of the scientist.

Zim turned and smiled smugly at Bid. "You're looking at the future Almighty Tallest, FEEL HONORED!"

Bid raised a nonexistent eyebrow at this. "_You_, Almighty Tallest? I don't think so. You're too short." Zim shot him a dirty look. "Oh yeah, well you're short, too!" Bid smirked. "I'm taller than you!" "Well your head's big!", Zim said. "Hey!", Bid said angrily.

Despite their argument, neither one had any idea that, 12 years from now, they would be arch enemies.

A yell from one of the scientists told Bid it was time for the resurrection. Taking a deep breath, Bid stepped inside the chamber. The glass felt cold and smooth as Bid put his arms out to help him inside. Turning around, he saw one of the other Irkens close the door, sealing him inside. Just like he'd been told, two thick wires lowered down to him. Bid opened his PAK to allow them access. At the sound of the "click", letting him know the wires were connected, Bid felt panic set in.

'What if something goes wrong?' 'What if some of my data is lost?' 'What if the transfer doesn't work?'

What if, what if, what if...

There were so many "what ifs" that it made Bid dizzy just thinking of them all. But before he could voice any of his concerns, Miyuki made the signal to begin the transfer.

There was a certain order they were to download Bid's data in; Which was organized into two groups: personality and memory. Then, those two groups were broken down into smaller sub-sections. For example, personality is broken down into likes, dislikes, speaking style, habits, interests, etc. Each of the Irken scientists were given a different sub-section, half of the room divided into "personality", the other half "memory". Bid's personality got downloaded first.

Bid's sky-blue eyes became half lidded as more and more of his data got transferred. Sparks of electricity raced up the wires, downloading into the computers and being uploaded, then being sent to the waiting human body on Earth.

Zim, who'd been watching the entire thing with interest from the shadows of the lab, noticed the scientist in charge of Bid's overall memory stand up and go check something. He'd been in charge of the second main computer. Zim frowned at this. 'Zim would never leave his post! Especially if that post meant the difference between all memory being sent or being lost.' Zim thought. When he realized that the downloading of Bid's personality was done, and the memory transfer had begun, he decided to take over.

'It can't be too hard.' he thought arrogantly, sitting down in the absent scientist's chair. But sitting there, looking at all the different controls, the young Irken realized he had no clue what or how to do _anything_.

Bid looked up, confused, to see Zim sit down at one of the two main computers, the one Zim being at directly in front of him, the other behind the chamber. "Zim, what are you doing?", he asked, though his voice was almost inaudible through the glass that surrounded him.

Despite this factor, Zim's sensitive antennae still managed to pick up the blue-eyed Irken's question. Zim glanced up, waving to Bid with a nervous smile. He pressed a button, causing a harsh "beep" sound to startle himself. It didn't take Bid long to figure out what was happening.

"ZIM, get away from the controls!", he yelled", you'll ruin everything!"

Bid's shouts managed to be heard by some of the scientists, as well as Tallest Miyuki.

"Bid, is something wrong?", she asked, looking up from the other main computer, the one that was in control of transferring Bid's personality, which it had succeeded in doing. Now all that was left was his memory. All the sub-sections had been transferred to the second main computer, so why hadn't it been downloaded into the human body yet?

"It's Zim! He's messing with my data!", Bid yelled, pointing a green claw at the accused Irken, who was furiously typing at the keys, trying to do _something_.

Startled, Miyuki hovered out from behind the computer to see Zim was, in fact, tampering with Bid's data. "ZIM, step away from the controls!", she yelled, quickly making her way over to the frantic Irken. "You're not qualified for this position!"

"Don't worry, I can figure this out!", Zim said, his usual arrogance hidden by his worry. He started rapidly pressing keys, usually resulting in beeping sounds, flashes of light, or the occasional robotic voice saying "error".

Bid stared in wide-eyed horror as Zim continued to mess with his data. "CUT IT OUT, YOU'LL DELETE SOMETHING!"

Several scientists rushed over in an attempt to stop the magenta-eyed Irken, but Zim stopped their advances by sprouting 4 spider-like legs from his PAK. "No really, I got this!", he cried, more so trying to convince himself than the others around him.

"Irken Zim, as Tallest I _command_ you to step away from the controls!", Miyuki yelled.

Every circuit in Zim's PAK screamed for him to listen to the orders given. But he needed to prove he could do this! "Hold on a second!" He pressed a few random buttons and, after a moment, an icon appeared on the screen. It was another moment before Tallest Miyuki let out a horrified scream._"You're deleting his memory!_"

"I can fix it!", Zim cried.

Pulling Zim away from the computer, Miyuki attempted to stop the command given. But there was no way to stop what Zim had started.

"25% memory deletion.", a robotic voice called out.

Bid felt his strength slowly leaving him. He sank to his knees, using what little energy he had left to keep his eyes open.

"50% memory deletion."

The world became a blur, darkness closing in on Bid as his vision began to waver. What was happening?

"75% memory deletion."

Bid felt himself falling. It felt like he was underwater, but without the burning sensation, unable to breathe. He thought he heard his Tallest call his name, but he was too far gone to be sure.

"100% memory deletion."

...

( present )

Dib's amber eyes shot wide open. Panting heavily, he sat up straight in the foreign bed he was in.

'Where am I?'

Dib found himself temporarily blinded by the whiteness of the room he was in. It didn't take long for him to figure out he was in a hospital room. The heart monitoring device next to him wasn't hooked up to him. He wasn't hooked up to _anything_, actually. It seemed to him that all the doctors did was place him in the bed.

"Jeez, Dib-filth, you scared the living Irk out of me! Well, not that you could really scare someone as amazing as I am!"

Dib looked over to his right, surprised to see Zim sitting in a near by chair. The green-skinned creature narrowed his lavender-contacted eyes at him, his antennae twitching in annoyance under his wig.

"The next time I'm yelling at you and your scary sister-unit, I expect you to pay attention. Not fall asleep!"

Dib looked at Zim for about half-a-second before lunging at the Irken Invader, hands aimed at his throat.

Zim let out a yell of surprise as he dodged the attack.

"You jerk!", Dib screamed, whipping around to face the alien, "You idiot!"

Zim took a few steps back, alarmed at the human child's sudden hostility. "What's your problem, Dib-worm?"

Dib gave Zim a hate filled glare that even Gaz might have flinched from. "What's wrong, don't you recognize me? Sure, I looked a little different, but you should remember me. After all, you only _ruined my life!"_

Zim raised a nonexistent eyebrow. "What are you talking about?", he asked, genuine confusion apparent on his green face.

"12 years ago, you deleted my memory.", a seething Dib said, hands clenched into fists.

Zim blinked. "What?", he asked, unable to grasp what he was being told. 12 years ago he had... but Dib couldn't be...

"Don't you get it?", Dib asked. Closing his eyes tightly, he shouted at the top of his lungs.

**"I'M BID!"**

**YAY, MY SECOND EVER FANFICTION IS UP! For a limited time, my profile picture will be of Dib as an Irken, so if you want to see it, just look at my profile pic. It will be up until I stop getting reviews. If you happen to miss it, you can just message me and I'll put it back up, cause I, for the love of Jhonen Vasquez, can't figure out how to make the link to it appear on my profile. DARN YOU EVIL COMPUTER! WHY DO YOU TAUNT ME SO!**

**... Anyway! I give all those who review a metaphorical cookie! All those who favorite this get metaphorical pie! And if you don't like cookies or pie, THEN THERE IS SOMETHING WRONG WITH YOUR TASTE BUDS! But anyway!**

**REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!**

**( Do it or I will hire capabaras to come after you!)**


End file.
